


Returning Home

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wind is a big brotherTM, my gov't mandated fluff between angst, tempest meets up with an old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Siting on the edge Wind began to get restless, Tempest was waiting on him so they could go home. And Tempest isn’t a patient person, if he took too long the dark was likely to just leave him behind.





	Returning Home

When Wind walked into the cleansing spring he didn’t feel any spectacular changes, rather it was just a sense of being clean, like taking a nice bath at the end of a long day. Walking out of the pool he joined most of the others in sitting around the edge. Legend hadn’t even fully submerged but just sat with his feet in the water. Sky however was still laying in the water floating on his back, his face showing a big smile.

Siting on the edge Wind began to get restless, Tempest was waiting on him so they could go home. And Tempest isn’t a patient person, if he took too long the dark was likely to just leave him behind.

“I need to go back to Tempest.” Wind said standing. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Wind we should wait so we can all go back together, we don’t want to get lost and Sky knows the way best.” Warriors counseled him, as the elder wringed water out of his scarf and flapped it attempting to dry it out. 

“I’ll be fine. If I don’t go right now Tempest is going to leave me behind.” Wind said tapping his foot.

“Where are you even going Wind? Where does Tempest have to go?” Twilight questioned joining the conversation. 

“He’s going to visit someone very important to both of us. I need to go now.” Wind insisted.

Warriors just shook his head. “I understand you not wanting to betray his secrets, go ahead but be careful.”

Wind looked at Warriors gratefully before rushing off, Sky may have been the one who knew this temple like the back of his hand but all Wind had to do was backtrack, all the doors had already been opened, and cobwebs blasted through. It was a simple matter to follow their path back to the entrance. 

As he came back out the door he looked around for Tempest and found the dark no where to be seen. The light deflated slightly, he knew Tempest was impatient but he had hoped the dark would at least wait for him. 

“Boo.” Feeling a poke in his back Wind jumped at the word and quickly turned to see Tempest cackling at him. “You’re so easy. I know you were just going ‘he left me behind wahwah’ in your head.”

“Cut it out Tempest.” Wind said as the dark continued to laugh. “It’s your own fault for making me think you were gone.”

“I said I’d stay and I did.” Tempest replied defensively. “Alright let's go we’ve waited long enough.”

The dark outstretched a hand which Wind took and quickly they melted away into the shadow, reappeared briefly inside the black and whiteness of the dark world before emerging from the shadows behind Wind’s home. 

After taking a minute to get his bearings Wind peaked around the house, no one was outside right now. The smell of the salty sea comforted him as he looked back to Tempest.

“Let me go in first, it might be easier for her.” Wind suggested.

Tempest simply shook his head. “She knows me, I’m going.”

“But she doesn’t know what you are, seeing us together might be a shock.” 

“She does know! Well, not all of it. It has been years since we’ve been face to face.” Tempest conceded. “Fine you go in first.”

Wind walked around the house and cracked open the front door, inside he didn’t see Grandma. She could be out shopping or something. Instead he creaked back to Aryll’s room seeing the door shut. He knocked lightly on it.

“Grandma?” She questioned. “Come in.”

Wind heard a rustling sound beyond the door and opened the door as he saw her putting away some paper.

“I’m home.” He said simply.

“Brother!” She screamed and ran at him with wet eyes. “You’re here and you’re ok.”

He hugged her tighly and felt his eyes wetting as well. “I’m here.”

After a few minutes she pulled away and wipped her eyes. “Tell me about your adventures, I wanna know what’s happened with you. Are the rest of your friends here?”

“Not today but I meet a friend of yours.” He said.

“A friend? I don’t have any friends outside of the island.” She said curiosity on her face.

“You have one, Tempest.” Wind said and waited to gauge her reaction.

“You found big brother? Is he ok? I haven’t gotten a letter from him in weeks. Normally he writes me at least every month.” She asked in concern her eyes beginning to wet again.

“He’s fine I promise.” To himself Wind breathed “big brother huh.”

“But look theres something you need to know about him.” Wind sat down on her bed as Aryll sat on her desk chair again. “You know how he kinda looks like me?”

“Yeah, it’s crazy! I didn’t think people could looks so similar but his eyes are stormy and his hair is really light.” She said thinking back to the last time she had seen him, which admittedly had been awhile. 

“Well actually he’s the me from another place.” Wind said ensure of how to describe the dark world, it wasn’t really another dimension but it wasn’t this world either.

“Another place?” She questioned scrunching up her nose. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“Another world, just like ours but everything is backwards. And he’s like the me of that world.” Wind explained.

“Does that mean he has a sister like me?” Aryll asked, looking a little hurt.

“No of course not, there’s only one you.” He said reaching out to tousle her hair. “In fact I brought something back just for you.”

Wind lead Aryll back out of the house and as soon as she laid eyes on Tempest standing there awkwardly, she screamed “Big brotherrrr.” And ran full speed at him almost tackling him.

“Good to see you again Aryll.” Wind saw how Tempest hugged her. In the time he’d known Tempest including when they’d shared a body Tempest be so gentle. The dark was knelt down allowing Arylls head to tuck right over his shoulder. She was crying tears of happiness as Tempest let her go.

“B---boo---both of my brothers are home.” She laughed.

____________________________________________________________________________

After a joyful reunion and as Wind and Tempest shared tales they’d been on, leaving out the part about being merged. Aryll laughed and Tempest got defensive and Wind just took it all in. But eventually Grandma would be home and they’d question why there was a second Link hanging around.

“Aryll we need to ask you something very serious.” Wind said as she finished laughing again, quickly the girl sobered up reminding him of how she’d grown while he was off adventuring. “Do you still have the mirror?”

“Of course, I’ve never even taken it out of the house. Big brother gave me a job to do and I did it. Thats actually why I asked if he was ok, a couple weeks ago the mirror changed.” She said and began to walk toward her room. “I’ll show you.”

Wind and Tempest shared a glance, a change in the mirror couldn’t be good, but they would have felt it wouldn’t they? Or at least Tempest would have. Aryll slowly and carefully pulled out the mirror showing the ship and waves adorning the handle.

She held it up showing the back wooden face of it to the boys. Two symbols were etched into the back, side by side a cyclone like shape and the sail Wind had once used were adorned. Obviously one symbol represented Wind and the other represented Tempest. But why?

“I don’t know what happened, no one stole it but I came in one day and it was like this and I got worried. I just felt like something had happened to you but I didn’t know what.” Aryll told them somewhat melancholy.

Tempest knelt down in front of her. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

She gave him another hug and while they embraced whispered, “I know you won’t.”

The sight was odd to Wind, how Tempest had come to fit into his family. How someone who had been bent on destroying him once now sat hugging his sister. He knew a new family was forming, one with another annoying and obnoxious brother.

Wind began to hear something, Grandma was returning home and that meant they needed to get Tempest out of here.

“We need to go. We’ve got to get back to the others.” Wind said tapping on his shoulder.

Tempest let go of Aryll and stood back up. “I’ll take you back but I’m going to stay here.”

“What do you mean?” Wind asked confused.

“If anyone asks I’m your cousin. I want to stay here. I’m tired of running and traveling, you can do that I just want to live, Wind. To have a life, and I can here. After all I have Aryll.” Tempest smiled down at her.

Wind pulled the dark away and questioned him. “What if Callous comes after you and she gets hurt?”

“I can defend her. And she can defend herself, you think I would have left my mirror in the hands of anyone less capable?” Tempest defended. “If he comes I can make a storm so strong he won't even be able to find the house and shadow travel out of here before he knows what happened.”

Looking back and forth between Tempest and Aryll Wind knew he couldn’t force Tempest to come back with him, after all without Tempest he wasn’t going to find the others again. Besides Aryll trusted him and Wind could to.

Wind sighed. “Ok I won't stop you, but if she gets hurt I won’t forgive you.” Kneeling down to Aryll he looked her in the eyes. “I have to go away again but I’ll be home soon, for real this time. And until then Tempest is going to take care of you. Be good.”

She hugged Wind tightly and said. “I’ll take care of him too Link.”


End file.
